


i close my eyes, and i’m somewhere else (just like magic)

by orphan_account



Series: the 25 days of midam [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Midam, Anna Milton is Michael’s Younger Sister (Supernatural), Celebrities, Christmas, Famous Adam Milligan, Fangirl Anna Milton, M/M, Michael is a Good Bro (Supernatural), christmas gifts, dude i absolutely despise this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I can’t believe this is about to happen, oh my God-“ Michael could deal with a lot, but Anna losing consciousness due to her excitement was something he most definitely could not deal with. “Michael- Michael, thank you so much, I’m gonna- I’m about to meet Adam fucking Milligan- holy shit.”
Relationships: Michael & Anna Milton, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: the 25 days of midam [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	i close my eyes, and i’m somewhere else (just like magic)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; Character A’s little sibling/child wants to meet their favorite celebrity/writer/person for Christmas. Character B is said “Christmas present”.
> 
> title from christmas tree farm by taylor swift hhh

“I can’t believe this is about to happen,  oh my God -“ Michael could deal with a lot, but Anna losing consciousness due to her excitement was something he most definitely could  not deal with. “Michael- Michael, thank you so much, I’m gonna- I’m about to meet Adam fucking Milligan-  holy shit .”

“Language,” Michael chided, laughing softly at his little sister’s antics. He had done everything he possibly could to make this happen; from begging Raphael, one of the security guards at the venue, to entering as many contests as he could find, until he ultimately remembered that he was pretty close to the Winchester family, and that  Adam was one of them . He had grown up with Adam as a constant presence in that household, every time Michael went over to tutor Sam or hang out with Dean. That moment of realization had probably been one of the most ‘ah-hah!’ moments of Michael’s life. So, he had called Sam, asking if he could  possibly make this happen, and Sam was all-too-willing to help. It was, quite literally, a Christmas miracle.

Anna let out a small squeak as the door was opened, the familiar face of Adam Milligan walking in. He looked older; more mature. His facial features had finally filled in, and his muscles had grown more defined throughout the years— which was to be expected, especially in his line of work. “Michael! And Anna, right?”

“Y- yeah!” Anna grinned, a bit nervously. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Adam smiled, pulling her into a hug. When he pulled away, Michael could almost swear there were tears running down her face. He understood, though, if only a bit; it wasn’t every day you got to meet someone you idolized, especially a musician like Adam was. Adam turned to Michael, still grinning wide. “It’s been forever, dude- come ‘ere.”

Michael let Adam pull him into a hug, too. “It has- thank you  so much  for doing this.”

“Oh, of course!” Adam exclaimed, pulling away, once again turning to face Anna. “After all, you are my biggest fan, right?”

“I wouldn’t say  biggest ,” Anna mumbled, blushing slightly.

“ _Aw_ ,” Adam cooed, glancing at Michael. “Michael, your sister’s _awesome_. I wish I had a sister.”

“You have Sam,” Michael shrugged, and Adam laughed.

“You’re not wrong about that.” Adam agreed, and began to carry on a conversation with Anna about God-knows-what. 

Around five minutes later, Adam announced that he had to go— he had a family dinner he needed to go to. Both Michael and Anna wished him farewell, Michael making him promise to say ‘hi’ to everyone for him.

“That was so fucking cool,” Anna gasped when they finally exited the venue, falling into the passenger seat of Michael’s car. “I didn’t know you  knew him. Did you guys date, or something?”

“No,” Michael shook his head rapidly. “No, I grew up tutoring one of his brothers, and I was best friends with the second. I actually still am-“

“ Michael .” Anna gasped, her bright eyes wide with admiration and almost a bit of jealousy. “He’s so fucking awesome.”

“Yeah,” Michael chuckled softly, bucking his seatbelt and waiting for Anna to buckle hers so they could go home. “He is.”

**Author's Note:**

> bruh sorry i absolutely despise this one hdhdhshdn i was half?? tempted not to post it tbh
> 
> anyways 3 days left how we feeling about that hm


End file.
